


9. You don’t have to say anything.

by luckycharmz



Series: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Short & Sweet, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Who knew being the one on top didn’t always mean you have the upper hand? Well, Magnus does, because Alec always finds a way to win, even when he’s the one underneath.





	9. You don’t have to say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> alec speaking his love for his love.

“Waking up to you still seems like a dream.” He whispers, voice thick with sleep having _just_ woken up.

“Mhmm...”

“Like I’m waiting to be woken up from something too good to be true.” He says, mumbling into his pillow.

_“Baby.. shh..”_

It’s rounding noon as both men are still laid in bed. The sun pouring on their bare skin warmly through the parting in the drapes, making them glow incandescently. As Alec spews his love for Magnus, no different than many days, he truly cannot fathom that this is indeed his life. He lays on his stomach, arms curled under his pillow as he gazes at Magnus’ sleeping figure that is facing him. 

This is his favourite time to adorn his feelings towards him mainly because Magnus can’t stop him. Magnus can’t give him that soft look that makes his heart numb and have him still, he can’t kiss the words off his lips.

He wants his love for this man to be known to the world, in better words, _to Magnus._

He looks behind Magnus to the ray of light that is streaming in and then focuses back at Magnus.

“My eternal sun.” He says, breaking into a timid smile.

He hesitates to speak as Magnus shifts, continuing to simply beam at the man he loves more than life itself.

“I can hear you, you know...” Magnus mumbles, voice hoarse yet melodious, Alec’s favourite.

One moment Alec’s gazing at Magnus in all his glory and the next he’s roughly being flipped on his back with Magnus now hovering over him.

Alec’s breath hitches, he’ll never get used to being so close to Magnus.

“You’re perfect.” He blurts out but his eyes are tender and warm and then it’s Magnus’ turn to still.

Who knew being the one on top didn’t always mean you have the upper hand? Well, Magnus does, because Alec always finds a way to win, even when he’s the one underneath.

Seconds don’t pass and Magnus’ glamour drops, he’s speechless as his shoulders drop the slightest.

“ _You don’t have to say anything._ ” Alec murmurs in the small space that’s between them.

Gazes furiously fixed on one another, Alec snakes his hands out of Magnus’ grip and smoothly flips them. Magnus now on his back as he opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

 _Of course_. Only Alec Lightwood could have him completely speechless before he has the chance to come to his full senses. But he doesn’t complain for he has known that Alec is far too special for words. For Alec himself knows that Magnus has so much ready to spill from his tongue that he, himself tells him to not say a word. For he can read them through his eyes.

For he can hear them in their silence.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave feedback, it always makes my day. 
> 
> comment if there’s a specific one you would want me to write from the list. (list linked in the first fic)
> 
> happy saturday, angels! <3


End file.
